darktowerfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stan Richards of Windsor/IT's Ten O'Clock People!
Perhaps a close second novel for me, in regards to "What is the Greatest Stephen King Novel?" is probably IT. (The first being The Dark Tower). When I finally seen the TV adaptation of the great novel, I was severly disappointed. IT was lacking so many elements that made the book great. It was alright, if you didn't already read the novel. Other then that, after you compare the novel and the mini-series, it's trash. Luckily there is news that Stephen King's IT is being adapted into a movie. Not just one though, two movies. This opens up so many possibilities to actually do it right, and I'll tell you why. !!!Some spoilers from the novel and the mini-series follow. Read at your own risk. I warned you!!! IT is approximately 1100 pages (in soft cover pages, and extremely squished in text), which means it was an extremely lengthy book. Not only that, but it covered two eras- The Loser's Club's childhood and their reunion 20 years later (approx.) So, if you are an avid fan of Stephen King novels and always watch the subsquent movies/series, you notice they leave a lot out. With IT, they tried to make it only 3 hours, and they left out so much it is a wonder why they even called it Stephen King's IT. With two movies, at say, 2 hours each (that better at least be the bare minimum), they have an extra hour to include the essential information needed to make it Stephen King's: the deadlights, the multi-verse, the Turtle, The Ritual of Chud, all that good stuff. Also, with today's special effects, developers of the movies should not have a problem making IT what it actually was: a type of Shapeshifter. In the mini-series IT only had 2 main forms: Clown and Spider. In the novel, IT could become anything a child feared: the mummy, a werewolf, you name it. So imagine my disappointment watching the mini-series and only having the Clown. Sure, Pennywise was scary as hell, but if you're goinf to call it Stephen King's IT, it better have Stephen King's Elements. I would also like to see more development for the characters. The mini-series wasn't bad, but the book was emotional. I actually felt a connection to the Loser's Club in the novel, not so in the movie. So here's hoping to a successful remake! !!!SPOILERS END HERE!!! Now, some of you may be wondering about the conflict of the title "IT's Ten O'Clock People" and the actual time of which I'm posting the Blog Post: 12:40 p.m. (Canadian/Central Pacific Time). In case some of you don't know, The Ten O'Clock People was a short story that was collected in Stephen King's ''Nightmares and Dreamscapes. ''It too will soon getting the Hollywood treatment, and from past experiences, Stephen King's short stories usually become more successful movies then his novels (probably due to their length). I would give you the run down on the story, but I'd rather you pick it up and read it yourself: you'll like it. I hope the next few years bring us the gems we are imagining: with the announcement of The Dark Tower Series being done into a series or movies, to IT, to the Ten O' Clock People, it seems Stephen King's work will always be relevant to other media. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts